Importance Of FAMILY
by purple shimmer
Summary: Shows a glipse of How Dean, Sammy and Hazel grew up and how there currently handling there fathers Death. Also Hazel has a unique ability, that her brothers dont know about. Something the Demon could use against her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don;t own Supernatural, or regretibly Dean, Jon, Sam or Mary. I do however own Hazel.

Importance Of Family

Mary Winchester gazed down adoringly at Sam and Hazel who were 6 months old. She looked over as she saw her oldest son Dean, who was 6 come into the room. She smiled and motioned for him to come over.

"Hey Dean, wanna say goodnight to sammy and Hazel?" she asked him smiling warmly. Dean smiled happily and nodded

"Goodnight Sammy" he said kissing his little brother on the forhead. He turned to the next crib and leaned over his sister "Goodnight Hazel" he said kissinf her on the cheek. Mary hugged her son

"Your a good big brother Dean. Your brother and sister are really going to look up to you one day" she said, her long curly blonde hair brushging across his cheek. There was the sound of quiet footsteps and they turned to see John walk in the room. Dean broke into a smile and ran to his dad

"Daddy!" he said and john smiled scooping him up into his arms. His down to him was his hero. Even though at 6 he had no idea what a hero was, he was crazy about his dad. John smiled and tossed him into thr air

"Hey kiddo" he said ruffling the boys blonde hair. Dean laughed as his dad put him down. Marry walked over

"Ok you too, be quiet I just got Sam and Hazel to sleep" Mary scolded, but she couldnt keep from smiling. John kissed her

"Sorry...Hey Dean, why dont you let your mom tuck you in while I say goodnight to your brother and sister" John said. Dean frowned and looked over at the cribs, and then back up to his parents

"Mybe I should sleep in here, in case they get scared" he said. Mary and John looked at each other, and then back down at there son. Mary scooped Dean up and headed out the door.

"Honey there not going to scared, I promise theres nothing here that can hurt them" she said carrying him to bed. John walked over to the cribs and kissed his daughter and son and smiled fondlty down at them

Later that night

Mary was sitting in bed readinh and John was still dressed sitting next to her. Mary smiled John often had isomnia and was unable to sleep. A month agao she had bought him a brown leather journal to write his thoughts down when he couldnt sleep. He had only used it a couple of times.

"John, have you tried writing in your diary, it might help,,that is why I bought it you know" she teased. He blinked and look over at her smiling.

"I know...I might ina afew minites" he said. Mary went back to her book, but stopped and looked up siddenly. Every hair on her body was standuing up and she felt the presence of something evil. She threw back the covers

"John, did you hear that?" she asked. John looked at her and then cocked his head listening. It was quiet for a moment, then thjere was the sound of a thud and something being scooted across the floor.

"The kids John!" she yelled heading for the door. He leaped out of bed and stopped her

"You check on the kids honey! and I'll check downstairs!" he said and hurredly went down stairs. He looked around for a few minutes, and then heard a scream for upstairs, followed by the sound of babies screaming.

"Mary!" he yelled seriously panicked now. He flew up the stairs and into the nursery. Dean was standing there looking up in horror at the ceiling. John hurridkly picked Dean up, who whimpered. JOhn looked up and his mouth opened in horro as he saw his wife pinned to the ceiling. Her mouth was opened ina silent scream and burst into flames. The entire nursery exploded in flames. John coughed and set Dean down. He picked up Hazel and Sam, who were screaming and ran into the hallway. He handed the babies to Dean

"Dean! take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can Go Now!" John yelled. Dean, nodded terrrified and ran quickly outside. A few minutes later John came out and grabbed Hazel from Dean. Fire trucks were soon heard and John sat on the grss crying holding a scared wide eyues hazel in his arms and with ana rm around Dean, who was holding Sam.

2 weeks later

John came through the door rubbing his face tiredly. He hadnt shaved in 2 weeks and he was getting quit the beard on him. Not that it mattered, His wife was Gone and if it wasnt for his kids, he didnt know what he would do. They were the only thing that kept him sane. John hadnt been to work since that night, but not getting a paycheck and without MARY to bring in the extra income, he feared some utilities would get cut off soon. He had chalked that night up to a supernatural incident. 2 nights after the fire, when he had been abvle to think clearere. He had spent most of his time at the library reading and doing internet research on everything he could find supernatural. He vowed to get revenge on the thing that had detroyed his family. He had even come across some online references about "Hunters" people who hunted all things Supernatural or unexplained. He had even found the address of a pastor Named Jim who was supposidly an expert. He had went to him and ever since them the man had taught John all knew about how to hunt and what things killed and what what weapons to use. Sadly, some of them were expensive, so, with a heavy guilty heart, John had gotten into Sams college find and even Deans. which Mary and Him had been saving since they were born. John looked at Jim sitting with Sammy, feeding him and Hazel was laying ona blanket chewing on it. Dean, who was coloring in a book, looked up and ran to him

"Daddy...I'm hungry and Jim can't cook" He said crossing his small arms. If he hadnt been so tired, he would have laughed. Jim chuckled and stood up handing Sam to him.

"Thanks Jim" John said gently taking Sam from him. Jim nodded and put his coat on. Jim was getting old with salt and pepper hair, but physically fit, as all hunters were.

"Did you find the thing?"

"No, the guy I talked too was too shaken up to think about it...It was like I suspected it Jim a fire in the nursery, same as Mary and the guys story was Identickle to ours" John said going to lay Sam down in the car seat. Jim Sigh and came over to place a hand on his friends shoulder

"Next time John I'm coming with you. Your taking too many risk lately. I know your still grieving over Mary, but you have 3 great kids to think about and they need more stability"

"Thanks Jim, but I work better alone...what do I owe you?" he asked taking a a checkbook, he was down to his last 4 checks. Jim waved his off

"You owe me nothing John I know your struggling finacially...I'll see you later" he said nodding at him and leaving. John shut the door behind him, and turned to his 6 year old son who was playing with an old truck he had managed to salvage. As he looked at Dean, a sadness washed over him and he wished he could keep his kids innocent forever. Dean was already having to grow up to fast and pretty soon, Sam and hazel would have the burden that there older brother did. John went to the kitchen and he could hear Dean following. He checked the cabinet buit there was only a few cans of soup and 2 cans od spagetti-o's, a jar of spagetti sauce and a pack of pasta. Opening the fridge, there was only a jar of peanut butter and a half carton of eggs.

"Dad, can you make spagettii for dinner" Dean ask hopefully his big green eyes looking longinly up at his dad, his rock and Hero. The one person in the world since his mother died that could make him feel safe and secure. John was exhausted from his last hunt, and hated to tell Dean no, but these days, he had little choice. Besides, with what little money he had in the bank he couldnt afford much groceries and they needed to save the spagetti for when they really needed it.

"Sorry buddy, its either soup or spagetti-o's for Dinner" he said. Deans shoulders slumped, but, afraid his dad would be dissapointed with him for acting like a baby, he forced a smile.

"Ok...I want chicken noodle...what about Sammy and Hazel?" he asked looking back toward the living room. John took two already made bottles from the fridge.

"Go feed them for me ok? and I'll make your soup" he said adding water and the soup to the pan on the stove. He watched from the kitfchen as Dean gently sat both babies up and propped them against the pillow. Sam took his bottle hungrily, but Hazel although young, was stubborn and batted her bottle away.

"Hazel,,,drink it please?" Dean said gently, pushing it against her lips, the baby smiled and finally allowed Dean to feed her. John smiled crossing his arms at how loving and Gentle Dean was with his Siblings. John poured the soup into a bowl and added Chedder gold fish crackers on top, one of Deans favorites.

"I'll take it from here buddy" he said. Dean nodded and sat at the coffee table eating while his dad fed the babies.

The next Day, John made the desicion that He wanted Dean to start hunting with him. He wcouldnt at his age of course, he figured he would wait until Dean was about 10. Until the, he needed to start training him. The first lesson was how to shoot. After school, John took Dean in the backyard and placed some cans on a fence. He didnt trust Dean with a real gun, so he had bought a bebe gun that wasnt too heavy for Dean to start out with. Dean made his way into the backyard and dropped his green backpack on the ground looking wary, but also excited. John Handed him the gun, and explained how to hold it

"Now use your left hand and hold it close to the top like this and your right hand gripping the trigger, but not too hard becuase you dont want it to go off" John said placing Deans hands in the right places. Dean sigh

"Daddt do I have to do this? I'm tired and hungry" he said in almost a wine. John looked at him sternly

"Yes Dean, this is important. You remember why I hunt right?"

"Yes, to find the thing that killed mommy" Dean said in almost a whisper, and tears welled in his eyes. He miised his mom so much. but he didnt like to cry, becuase his dad always told him that crying was a form of weakness and didnt do any good. Dean believed him becuase he was his hero and wanted to be just like him.

"Thats right...and I'm going to Teach Sam and Hazel when there old enough too..now get ready and aim for the can...thats it...now pull!" he shouted and Dean took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. He jumped at the loud sound and looked over, he had hit the can bulls eyes and it was laying on the ground. His dad beamed down at him

"I did it! daddy did you see..." Dean said excitedly.

"Good job Dean! your going to be a great hunter one day" His dad said. Dean no longer cared about how tired he was, his dad was proud of him and thats all that mattered. He couldnt wait until the day he could hunt for real.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

"I want some Juice" 6 year old Hazel whined from the chair she was sitting in at the hotel. This was the second motel they had been at this week. John smiled tiredly at his daughter. He had just got back form killing a Wendigo, Which Dean had helped him with. while Sam and Hazel had stayed in the car.

"Ok Honey, but it will have to wait a few minutes, becuase I have to go get Pastor Jim" John said ruffling her Dark brown hair while her big brown eyes stared up at him. Sam crossed his arms and sigh.

"Well I want lucky charms" He said stubbornly and started fliping through a book his dad had let him get from the library. Dean, who had been sharpening his dads knifes lookeed up.

"Sammy quit being difficult and Hazelnut dads busy, so have some patience" he said using his nicknames for them. John handed Dean a ten dollar bill from hsi wallet.

"Here Dean, go to the amrket across the street and get some juice or something, but bring the change back, were going to need it later in the week"

"Dean! dont call me Sammy" Sam said

"and its Hazel, not hazelnut" Hazel addeed looking at him annoyed. Dean grinned at how annyoed he was making them.

"Sure dad be right back" he said closing the door behind him. He went acrtoss the street and into the store. He located the freezer section. His eyes lit up as he spotted hawahii punch. It was his favorite, but he lookes down at the 5$ and forwned Hazel and Sam liked applle juice better, and they they had been so terrified seeing that wendigo that he felt bad for them. He got the bottle and took it up to the front. The cashier smiled at him as Dean handed her the money.

"Hey there cutir, are you not with an adult"

"No mam" he said taking the change and the bag. he went back across the street and did the signal knock. 2 short taps. His dad let him in and he sat the bag on the bed. He frowned as his stomach grumbled. Money was tight these days, There dad had sold the house a few months agao, becuase they had spent so much money on amo that theyc ouldntr afford the morgage or the bills anymore. They all needed new clothes, Deans jean jacket was worn and getting a little small, and sam and hazel did too. They now lived in a rented 2 bedroom apartment in Kansas. Dean realized they hadnt ate since yesterday morning and it was getting dark out now. Hazel and Sam came up to Dean

"Did you get apple juice" she asked eargetly.

"Sure did Hazel, you and sam sit down and Ill pour you some" he said opening the bottle and pouring some into paper cups. He then poured some into cups for them. From the bed, John smiled at him. Dean noticed it was actually an effectionate smile and even though Dean wasnt one for "Chic flic" moments, he felt pleased

"What?"

"Nothing just...in case iv never told you Dean your a really good big brother, im proud of you son" he said Dean just shrugged.

"You have the rifle ready?"

"Yes sir" he said handing it to him. John got his bag and kissed sam and Hazel

"Gotta go, sorry Dean, but youll have to come next time. This thing is supposidly called a skin and very dangerous, I just dont think your ready yet. Pastor Jim and I are going to check it out" John said ruffling hsi hair. Dean jerked out of hsi grasp

"DAD! no way, im good, you even said so, let me come" He said angry that his dad was doing this. John looked stern

"Dean, really im sorry, but dont argue with me, watch your brother and sistetr, remember the drill-"

"I know I know, put salt around the door and beds and onlty open thr door if its the secret knock, I know dad" Dean imapatiently. Joh nodded and left and Dean watched out the winodw as the imapals pulled out from the drieway and dissapeared out of site. Sam came up to him and held onto his arm

"Don;t be sad Dean, Daddy said you could go next time" Sam said looking up at his brother with hsid dark green hazel eyes. Dean looked down at his puppy dog expression that usually got him anything he weanted and smiled a little ruffling hsi hair

"I know sammy, just really wanted to go, wanna help me put salt around the door and beds?: he asked getting the salt from his bag. Sam nodded eargerly. when they were finished, he noticed Hazel sitting on the bed lookinf teary eyed. Dean sat beside her and gentl turned her chin face to ward him

"Hazel, whats wrong?" he asked. She sigh and shrugged

"I want daddy to come back, hes never hear anymore"

"I know Hazel, but he'll be back...but im here and so is Sam,,,,I'l always be here" he added soflty hugging his sister. Sam climed onto the bed and layed his head on her shoulder.

"Dot be sad Hazel...daddys trying to find the thing that killed mommy' he said. Hazel sniffed

"I know" she said as she stared out the window, feeling so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

10 years later

"C-mon Dean, just let me borrow it for one night" 16 year old Sam said. Dean sigh agrivated. It was the third time that morning he had asked him

"Why, so you and your nerdy friends can go to the library? becuase the Library is within walking distance Sammy" Dean said smirking as he took a drink of OJ. Sam glared at him.

"No, Actually we were planning on going bowling" Sam said grinning, waiting for Deans reaction. Dean got a horrified look on his face

"No way Sammy, your not taking my baby to some bowling alley" He said firmly shaking his head. "Besides I'm sure Dads gonna have a hunt for us tonight. Before Sam could say rant about that, Hazel walked in putting her long hair up in a clip.

"He had better not be planning one!" she said huffily. Sam turned around and looked at her.

"Why, did you need to use the car too?"

"No, Larissa is coming over tonight and were going to watch tv and bitch about our lack of love lifes" She said pouring some cerale into a bowl and adding milk. Dean raised his eyebrows as he watched her

"Arent you a little young for a love life" he said in his usual big brother protective voice. Hazel snorted and sat down at the table

"Oh please Dean, I'm 16 and your one to talk, your were dating when you were 13" she said taking a bite of cereals mirking at him. Sam laughed and elbowed her in the side

"She's got you there man, but hes right Haz, your too young to date and no little sister of mine is going to become a tramp like half the girls in our class" he said looking at her firmly. Hazel sigh and put down her spoon, putting a hand on the back of her neck and leaning on her elbow.

"You know, as much as I appreciate the protective big brother acts, Its kinda getting annoying. Besdies, I'm no tramp do you see me witha boyfriend, im not gonna get a Bf anytime soon" she said witha bitter tone in her voice. The way they lived, and constantly moved around made it hard for ehr to connect with anyone, let alone a guy.

"You had better not" Dean said draining the last of his juice. The back door opened and there dad came in, his shirt wt with sweat and wiping his face. He had just got back from his morning 5 mile run. Something they all would ahve too do after school, along with target practice and sparring. John laughed a little as they got quiet when he came in

"Ok, you all got quit did I miss something?" he asked pouring a glass of water. His dark brown eyes searched them over curiosly.

"Just telling Hazel shes not allowed to date anytime soon" Dean said flippantly. John nodded and put a hand on Deans shoulder

"Ok, Dean get changed, meet me outside in 15 minutes for sparring" He said firmly. Dean nodded and stood up

"Yes, sir" he said hurrying down the hallway into his room. Sam and Hazel shared an eye roll. Dean was such the good soldier, always doing as there dad said. Not that they didnt, they just liked to give there dad grief alot more. They were known for pissing there dad off all the time. Dean usually had to play mediator between them. John sat his glass in the sink and looked at his two younger kids. He hated to do this, he really did. He wanted his kids to have a nomral life instead of making them grow up so fast. As much ashe loved all his kids, he sometimes wished they could be more like Dean. always follow an order and stop giving him grief. Only dean seemed to understand why they were doing this. Hazel ad Sam seemed to forget.

"Listen guys, I have a hunt planned for tonight, so I need you all to be ready. Sparring for half an hour after school and 2 mile jog" he said crossing his arms. Hazel groaned and layed her head in her arms and Sam glared at his dad.

"Dad! no I have plans tonight, make Dean and Sam go, why do you need me" Hazel said rasing her head. John sigh, he was getting so tired of this

"Becuase young lady you are a winchester and its what we do. Honestly, im sorry but your going and thats final" He said. His voice taking on thaty edge it got when she pushed him.

"Dad I had plans too" Sam said his voice also had an edge to it. John closed his eyes briefly and the opened them

"Your both going tonight and thats final! If I hear another word, your both doing laps before school" John said any ounce of patience he had left was gone.

"Dad I'v had this planned for days and I'm not cancelling, I think I derserve to drop out of one hunt" Hazel said crossing her arms. John pointed to the door

"Thats it, 5 laps, now!" he said. Hazel stood and agrily shoved her chair into the table and then left out the dorr, slamming it behind her. Sam stood up as well and started to leave, before he went off on his dad. John grabbed his arm

"You got a problem hunting tonight as well? he asked him. Sams nostrils flared with supressed anger, but he just shook his head.

"No sire" He said stiffly. Dean came into the room whistling. He frowned noticing the tention, then his green eyes looked around the room

"Where's Hazel" he asked. Sam nodded toward the yard. Dean walked over to ward the window and looked out, watching Hazel run around the yard. He whistled under his breath and then turned wearily to his dad

"Dad, did you two get into it again?" he asked looking between his dad and Sam.

"I told her that if she didnt stop argueing with me about gloing hunting, she was doing laps. You know your sister, more stubborn than a damm mule." Johns said rubbing a tired hand over his face. Sam was about to say something, but dean shook his head and agve him a look. There dad was tired and right now his patience was not to be tested.


End file.
